The Reverse Hold
by morninglilac
Summary: "I'm Hinata Hyūga, but you will only refer to me as Hyūga, Ms. Hyūga, and miss. I am required to state that I am your caretaker, but I am also given the authority to cause you bodily harm if you attempt to hurt me, yourself, both of us, or anyone else," [SasuHina. Canon-verse. After 699. Hinata's a Nurse/Volunteer.] [ON HIATUS]


**a/n: there aren't enough sasuhina fanfics like this out there. maybe just 'the fever dream'. this'll be totally different from that, tho.**

* * *

 **One — Rinse & Repeat**

* * *

The way her big, round green eyes looked at me with pain and anything but trust in their depths almost made me regret what I did.

Almost.

But I am an Uchiha, and Uchiha do not regret.

They always tried to make me feely guilty when the checked my IVs and freshened my bandages, but I'm not sorry for what I did.

I'm not sorry for leaving this fucked up prison, I'm not sorry for destroying Naruto's morbid idea of a 'family', and I'm sure as hell not sorry for breaking people's hearts.

I'm not sorry for snapping innocent people's necks.

I don't think I'm even capable of feeling remorse. Truthfully, I don't think I'm capable of feeling anything but spite.

The spite that would tick in my ribs as they whispered and mumbled on about me right in front of the door to my little room here.

I think at one point, I almost ripped the things hooked up to my weak body off, just to be rebellious in some form, but the hand, arm, I used mostly, was severed.

The nurses would rotate weekly. Most of them volunteers, seeing as how any and all of the workers wanted nothing to do with the traitor.  
Someone  
I wouldn't lie. I am a traitor. No one holds my loyalty. I would sell out every single one of these idiotic fuckers for half a loaf of limp bread.  
So they didn't want to deal with me.

I think the nurses would get sick of my attitude as soon as they came in, so it was important to rotate shifts often.

But, like I said, I was a traitor.

They can't trust me.

So someone's always watching me.

It's unnerving, but I retaliate with grinding my teeth and being difficult.

Then, eventually, the cycle would start over with a band—new moron wanting to get out of here even more then me.

I've been in the same hospital bed for a month. They're not letting me go until they think my arm grows enough tissue on it's own to heal better or some other lie. I know they just want to keep an eye on me.

It doesn't matter, though. Some day, when they turn their heads, I'll get out of this hellhole again.

Just you watch.

* * *

Maybe she came in at 2 a.m., maybe at 3, but I just know that she wasn't here when I fell asleep and that she was when I woke up.

She's wearing those unflattering teal scrubs with a long—sleeved, white T—shirt underneath. Her hair up in a tight ponytail, no side bangs were left to dangle around her huge cheeks and calm them down a bit.

Her eyes are a grotesque, murky color that makes me think of paranormal things and potions and curses. I don't like it. It made me uncomfortable.

She's a witch.

She didn't smile at me, and dark blotches covered her face in ugly, purple bruises. I wanted to ask, but she just swept her bangs from her forehead and checked my IVs.

I wouldn't have really asked, anyways.

She looked really tired. Like her demons were looming behind her back, just a second to fast to be caught.

Maybe they were.

But I don't believe in those kind of things.

Her eyes made me want to punch her in the throat.

They curled upwards like mine, but they're much too big on her gigantic, round face, and they looked so droopy.

She didn't have the right to look at me like I was some kind of useless being. If anything, she's the useless one. Just a pathetic follower that serves as a volunteer at a stupid little hospital.

She wasn't all that great.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga, but you will only refer to me as Hyūga, Ms. Hyūga, and miss. I am required to state that I am your caretaker, but I am also given the authority to cause you bodily harm if you attempt to hurt me, yourself, both of us, or anyone else," She droned, looking as done with me as the other nurses as she adjusted some things on the machines I was hooked up to.

She then looked at me, just moving her freaky eyes in my direction. "Mr. Uchiha, it's not nice to glare."

She didn't look like she hated me, just like she was too tired to fuck with me.

"Look," Hyūga sighed, "it's going to be okay. I'll be gone in a week, so just put up with me 'til then. After that, you won't see me for a month."

I nodded. Everything felt like it was on repeat.

Bobbing her head, Hyūga continued, still staring at the machines. "Don't worry."

I didn't know what she was talking about. Maybe she said it to herself, only accidentally having it slip out?

Hyūga seemed like the witchy type to be off her nut.

Witch it is.

* * *

 **a/n: sorry if this is short. this will be around 2,000 w.s normally. i have so many story ideas, ha, but ive got the muse for this, so ill probably update biweekly or monthly. ily guys, elf out—**


End file.
